


Lust For Life

by Hannibalsimago, purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #justfuckmeup2, Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, Food Kink, Foreign Language, Frottage, Implied Masturbation, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nothing perverse - Will just has lots of dogs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, So many tags, Voice Kink, Will has dogs, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Setting: Post TWOTL.  Creating a new life together, re-establishing trust is trickier than it seems. Hannibal is finding recovery is much slower than he anticipated.  Will decides to take matters into his own hands.This lovely artwork was created by @toni-of-the-trees.  It's an amalgamation of two sections of "Don't Play With Your Food" and "Lust for Life".  Go over to Tumblr and give the artist some love!Lust For Life fanvid





	Lust For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlahanni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/gifts).



Words that come from the heart are never spoken, they get caught in the throat and can only be read in ones's eyes.  
— José Saramago (via [Quotable Quote](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/154100-words-that-come-from-the-heart-are-never-spoken-they))

 

This fic is dedicated to and is a gift to the wonderful [ marlahanni ](https://marlahanni.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

We respect and admire you so very much. Thank you for the fanvideo!

 

Hannibal awoke to find himself, shivering in the afternoon breeze. Momentarily puzzled, his mind reached back to remember how he got out here.  He had come outside while the bowl of  gazpacho cooled in it’s bed of ice along with the pitcher of homemade Sangria bursting full of fruit from the farmer’s market.  The homemade bread was resting on the counter well back from the edge where any nosy dogs might try to investigate it.  Fatigued, he sat in the deck chair intending to read a chapter or two of “Love in the Time of Cholera” when his eyelids had drifted shut. He jolted awake and tried to read another paragraph but gave up when the words on the page drifted up and through his mind not landing anywhere, lost somewhere between his eyes and his subconscious.

He remembered dreaming. It would be more accurate to say reliving than dreaming.  He remembered the pain of Will’s dismissal, more wounding to Hannibal than any injury sustained in the hunt or sharper than any fine-edged instrument he ever wielded.  He remembered the surrender, the trial and the humiliation of incarceration. Three long years of waiting, of wanting, of longing. And then to see Will again, to hear him say please. It had taken all of his control not to respond. Then their fevered flight to the oceanside house. Hannibal wanting to toast their new beginning, their new becoming. Placing himself as bait for the Dragon. Reliving the glorious savage battle, the embrace and resulting fall into the unforgiving  ocean.  Feeling Will’s breath in his lungs as he brought Hannibal back from the dead.

Reawakening on the sandy shore, he discovered the distance between them, a chasm uncrossable. His soul keened but he understood the necessity of control decades before and shouldered his person suit on again. He would learn to be content with what little he had, what Will allowed him to have. Through all the long months of flight and recovery, clinical detachment became his watchword, his touchstone.  With the establishment of their new identities, a new home, in this warmer climate, Hannibal hoped other things would thaw, bloom and grow. All they had so far were furtive glances and hasty, tentative touches, mostly inadvertent from the close quarters on the boat.  He allowed himself a faint smile at the remembrance and then shivered with cold again as a cloud passed over the sun.

He slowly got up from the chair, taking his book with him and went inside the house. He looked at the clock and noted Will would not be back for several hours. He drank half of a small glass of water and took his afternoon pills, hating to be on them but understanding that recovery from an abdominal wound was no small thing.  He ached from his earlier stretches and he decided to rest until Will arrived.  He walked through the house, passing Will’s larger bedroom where he and the dogs slept to Hannibal’s smaller bedroom in the rear of the property.  After drawing down the bedspread and covers, he sat on the edge of the bed, gently lifted his sore legs under the blankets, stretched out, pulled the blankets up and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Hours later, Will and the dogs came home. He had travelled into a small neighboring town to buy some necessary tools and afterwards took the dogs for a run to burn off some of their excess energy. He walked into the house and noticed an absence of - everything really. No lights on, nothing simmering on the stove, a faint aroma of freshly baked bread and most worrying of all, a half drunk glass of water and Hannibal’s pills out on the countertop. He also noticed the book also left out on the kitchen counter which was completely out of place. Hannibal would no sooner leave a book in the kitchen than he would dishes in the bedroom.  His unease deepening, Will fed and watered the dogs. He noticed the cold untouched dinner and drinks in the refrigerator and his disquiet grew. He gathered the dogs and shooed them into his room, closed the door softly and went looking for Hannibal.

He checked the hall closet making sure that Hannibal’s jacket was still hanging up which it was. He checked the garden and living room. Heart pounding in his chest, he took off his shoes and made his silent way towards Hannibal’s bedroom. He stopped outside the door to listen for noises. Hearing nothing except his heartbeat in his ears, he opened the door silently. Will stepped inside the room and he noticed Hannibal lying down practically cocooned in blankets in his small bed. Two steps later, Will was staring down at Hannibal’s sleeping form, one elegant hand delicately open outside the blankets, palm upwards. Will sat on the very edge of the bed to take a pulse, relief flooding him when he felt its steady beating. Will wanted nothing so much as to caress that hand, stroke Hannibal’s face and cuddle close to him. He allowed himself to push the hair that fell into Hannibal face back behind his ear.  At his touch, Hannibal shuddered and sighed, moving slightly.  Hannibal’s eyes opened in the darkened room and he noticed Will.  

Before he could say anything, Will took Hannibal’s outstretched hand in both of his and rubbed small circles in the palm. Hannibal’s breath stuttered and he attempted to rise but he groaned when he tried to move.

“This is what I was afraid of, Hannibal,” Will said. “That you would overdo it and have a set back. Let me take care of you for once.”  There was silence between them as Will listened to Hannibal’s breathing and felt the weight of his hand in his, the feeling of his skin against his.  He made a decision in that moment, one he had been mulling over these past few months, longer if he was honest.  “ I have something more to say to you. A confession of sorts.”  Will’s voice felt strange in his mouth as these words spilled out from him, as if they were old words that should have been spoken in their shared past.  As if he had always possessed the cure to all of their contributing torments, both spoken and unspoken, he just hadn’t been able to speak it until now.  

“I was very worried just now when I came home and could not find you.  It wasn’t just that you were physically gone but the house was empty, lifeless without you. There was no sign that you cooked or worked on any of your drawings. Things were out of place. I was so very worried for you, worried that you left, that something happened to you. That it was just me and the dogs, without you. it seemed like the soul went out of the house, out of my life just now.”  Will couldn’t see Hannibal’s face in the gloom but he saw his body pull away, and roll over away from Will. Hannibal started to shake. Will rose from the edge of the bed, loosened some of the bed covers and slipped next to Hannibal, spooning him from behind, slipping one hand around his chest and touching Hannibal’s cheek with the other. Will’s fingers came back wet. What Will had mistaken for a simple physical overexertion took on an entirely new dimension.  “Shhhh, Hannibal, turn towards me.”

“Nnn...nn...no.  Please leave. I just got too much sun.”

Will’s fingers drifted upwards to Hannibal’s forehead and while it was hot, it was by no means feverish.  “Please,” whispered Will. “Please don’t shut me out.”

At this, Hannibal moaned and curled himself even more into a ball.  “Please, PLEASE. Let me be.”

“All right, I’ll give you ten minutes to join me in the dining room. Ten minutes or I’m coming to get you.” Will drew aside the covers, got up and walked out of the bedroom.  Hannibal uncurled, inwardly cursing himself for his lack of control. If he hadn’t been asleep it would never have happened. He thought he was dreaming when he saw Will in the gloaming, his nerves and emotions raw from the dreams he had been having. He resolved to have no further relapses. He walked to the shared bathroom and splashed water on his face, back in control again.

He walked back down the hallway into the small dining area located in the kitchen alcove. The table was set and Will was pulling out two small candles from storage, placing one on the kitchen counter and one on the table.  Hannibal started to move toward the refrigerator when Will stopped him.  “I said I will take care of you. Please sit down, Hannibal.”

“Will, this is not necessary. I-”

“Forgive me for interrupting. But, yes, it is necessary. Please, allow me this courtesy.”

Hannibal sat in his customary chair and watched Will bustling around the kitchen.  No, **our** kitchen, thought Hannibal and smiled.

Will served the soup with slices of the crusty bread with olive oil for dipping. He asked Hannibal if he wanted Sangria and Hannibal declined asking for water instead. Will poured himself a large glass of the chilled wine. He turned off the overhead light, letting the candles warm the room.  They ate in a companionable silence, for the most part, except for Will’s praises of the dinner. He glanced at Hannibal in time to notice his flushed cheeks and fleeting smile.

Towards the end of dinner, Will said, “Hannibal, I have been studying the stars down here.  We can see the Jewel Box, and also Omega Centauri, the largest and brightest in the sky, with its topaz, orange and red stars. Both will be visible tonight with binoculars. We can watch them from our back yard. Out here in the country, they should be spectacular. Will you join me?  We can put the lounge chairs out and I will get some blankets. I will help you with the chairs and then clean up the kitchen and join you.  We can have our dessert outside under the stars.”

“That would be wonderful, Will. Thank you. I would love to join you in stargazing.” Dinner finished, both men moved the lounge chairs into the yard, Will leaving Hannibal to wipe them down and dust them off while he went in search of pillows and blankets and the binoculars.  After carrying an armful out to Hannibal, Will went inside to clean up the kitchen. Given the simplicity of the meal, it didn’t take much time to put everything away and tidy up.  Will took a large slotted spoon and scooped out all of the wine-soaked fruit out of the Sangria, placing it in two dessert bowls. He placed the wine back in the refrigerator, gathered the bowls and went outside to join Hannibal.

“Before we relax Will, I want you to know I will not make the mistake of acting like that again. You should have no worries on my account. Please forgive my earlier lapse.”

Will made no comment to this statement. Indeed, it was almost as if Hannibal had not even spoken. Will placed the bowls on the small table and brought one of the candles outside placing it inside the glass hurricane where there would be no danger of it being knocked over or blown out. He looked at Hannibal who seemed to be shivering. “Here, let me,” Will said as he brought over one of the fluffy blankets.  He made Hannibal stand up, placing the blanket on the lounge chair, indicating that Hannibal should recline. Will’s expression was unreadable in the darkness but his tone of voice was insistent. Hannibal complied and Will carefully tucked him in.  As Will covered Hannibal with the blanket, Will bent down low and whispered , “Hannibal, you’ve done so much for me. Let Daddy take care of you now.”

Will could hear Hannibal’s sharp intake of breath at the mention of the word “Daddy” and then an almost imperceptible moan as he exhaled. Will hummed in Hannibal’s ear. “That’s right. We will watch the stars together and Daddy will tell you all about them. Would you like that?”

Hannibal was practically speechless. “Little one, Daddy asked you a question,” Will continued. All Hannibal could utter was a strangled “Yes, please.” Will moved his lounge chair closer and arranged his blanket over his legs, glancing up at the night sky, checking the stars.

“We have some time before the Jewel Box is visible.  You know that the best stars exist in this hemisphere but you knew that didn’t you?” Hannibal nodded not daring to say anything to break this spell. “Would you like some fruit now?” Hannibal started to move forward and reach for his small bowl when Will stopped him. “No, Daddy will help you. He wants you to stay warm.”

Will picked up the small dish of fruit and laying the spoon aside, fished out a wine-soaked piece of plum with his fingers, the wine dripping down them. “Now, be good and open your mouth for Daddy.”  Hannibal audibly gulped and he opened his mouth for his treat. “A little wider, please. That’s it!” Will’s fingers slipped the wine-soaked fruit into Hannibal’s mouth and kept them inside just barely touching Hannibal’s tongue. “Now, you don’t want to get messy do you? Clean them off for Daddy.” Hannibal tucked the piece of plum in one side of his mouth while he hummed, licked, and sucked at Will’s wine-covered fingers. His heart was pounding in his ears and the look on his face was one of pure adoration. “Now, eat that piece while Daddy has some. When you are finished, I’ll give you some more. By then the stars will be out. Ok?”  Hannibal nodded enthusiastically as he chewed the fruit. He grinned shyly and kept stealing glances at Will who ate his fruit barehanded, smacking his lips with gusto and emptying his dish.     

“Are you ready for some more?  Let me see if you ate everything. Open your lovely mouth wide for me,” instructed Will.  Hannibal complied and felt Will’s fruit-and-wine-covered fingers explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. Hannibal closed his lips around Will’s fingers and licked and sucked as Will continued his exploration. “I think you are ready for some more now. What did you have earlier?” Will asked as he withdrew his fingers.  

“A plum,” a pause, a breath released, a word cast,  “Daddy”

“What would you like now?”

“Whatever you want to give me, Daddy,” Hannibal’s voice was getting rougher, his accent more pronounced.

“Is that so?”  A smile in the dark which Hannibal felt more than saw.  “Let’s see what we have here. I am going to feed you one piece of fruit at a time and you are going to tell me what it is. Every time you get it right I will kiss you. Understand little one?”

“Yes, I understand, Daddy.” Hannibal spoke the words slowly, each one an offering, an exchange.

“Maybe I should make it really difficult and have you close your eyes.”

Hannibal took a sharp intake of breath, "It’s already very dark. I can't really see my Daddy."

“Clever one! We will have to save that one for another time then. Ready?”  Will asked. “Open wide for me.” And so the pieces of peach, nectarine, berry and plum were all too quickly consumed, each correct guess getting a chaste kiss on the lips from Will to Hannibal who made sure to clean Will’s fingers enthusiastically as before.  

When the fruit was all gone, the candle had burned itself out.  It was full dark in the yard.  Will sat back in his chair and bundled up under his blanket allowing his index finger to wrap around Hannibal’s fingers.  They looked up at the night sky and Will told Hannibal about the constellations, nebulas and star clusters. Of course, Will assisted Hannibal with the binoculars, dipping his head close to Hannibal’s ear, breath tickling, whispering words of praise and helping to hold the binoculars but really indulging in being able to caress Hannibal’s hands. Hannibal was completely content and deliriously happy. Will felt the waves of “home”, “happiness” and “love” wash over him and wondered why he didn’t do anything like this earlier.

^^^^^^^

And so the weeks went by, each week, another little vignette, mostly innocent, played out between the two of them with frequent glances, lingering touches, words kissing skin, shared breaths and thoughts, building new rooms to share in mind palaces, together when apart.  The innocence easing away the grief and the loss, anger and pain, the loneliness and isolation, both men had experienced.

After weeks of imperceptibly moving the relationship forward, pleasant as it was, Will decided that if he had to masturbate alone either in his bed or the shower one more time, it was one time too many.  He resolved to do something about it. It was his responsibility after all. He, was, after all, Daddy.  

At breakfast, Will fed and watered the pack and announced that he was going shopping and it was probably going to take all day long. Hannibal looked up wondering if the neighborhood was going to lose a resident or two.  “Where are you going shopping, Will?  Do you need assistance with anything?”

“No, Hannibal, Daddy has to go to the big town about an hour and half drive away.  You know the one with all the fancy shops. The one where we went Christmas shopping.”

Hannibal startled at “Daddy” but knew better than to ask more questions or insist that he go along.  Knowing that he would be on his own, gave him time to plan and he decided he would make puff pastry for some chocolate croissants as a thank you to Will for whatever he would be buying.

Kissing Hannibal chastely on the lips and ruffling his silky hair with his fingers, Will packed up the most nondescript vehicle they owned, an old pickup truck and set off on his adventure.

It was late in the afternoon when Will returned to find Hannibal out in the yard tending his tomato and pepper plants. Will laughed as the pack swarmed around.  “They missed you Will...um… Daddy.  I did too.”

“Come and kiss me. I missed you too, Hannibal.” Hannibal walked over to Will.

“I know you will never leave me, Daddy. I knew you would come back,” he sighed as he chastely kissed Will on the mouth.

“Now, I want you to have a shower before I show you what I bought. You are all dirty from the yard.” Hannibal pulled back out of the embrace, trying to read Will’s inscrutable face. “Now, go on. Daddy’s waiting!” As Hannibal turned to go into the house, Will gave him a very swift pat on his ass to punctuate the command.  Will noticed Hannibal flush but didn’t make a sound.

Will carried all the packages into the larger bedroom placing them on the window seat. He shooed all the dogs into the smaller back room leaving them water and food along with their dog beds. Nearly everything was set. _Just a few last minute things._

Hannibal was in the shower, sluicing away all the dirt and sweat from being out in the yard. _I wonder what Will is up to?_ But knowing he would find out sooner or later, he pushed the thought aside and bent over to scrub at his feet. He dimly heard the door open and said, “I’m almost done, Daddy.”

“Don’t you move, regazzo!” Hannibal recognized Will’s Daddy’s command voice and froze, bent over, while the water beat on his back. He could feel a cold breeze on his legs and back and he shivered. The breeze was gone and what he felt next made him gasp in surprise. He felt both of Will’s hands on his shoulders.  Hannibal felt one hand move from his shoulder, down his spine, to the dimple in his back.  Will moved closer and pulled Hannibal upright with one hand while still caressing the dimple right above his ass. Hannibal gasped as he felt Will’s erect cock brush the backs of his legs. If it wasn’t for Will’s hand on his shoulder, he felt sure he would have fallen: his knees felt like jelly.

“Daddy needs to make sure his little one is clean. You’ve been so busy playing. I bet you’re filthy.  Let me help you,” Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear, nipping at the ear lobe.  “Lean back against me.” Each command caused Will to stroke a different part of Hannibal’s body. Each caress brought a frantic moan along with tiny mewling noises from Hannibal. Will reached for the soap, working it up into a huge lather. “Can you turn for me my darling?”

“Oh, I can’t Daddy,” wailed Hannibal.

“Why not?”

“I think something’s wrong,” sniffed Hannibal reveling in the game play.

“Sshhh. Let Daddy see,” Will said as he peeked over Hannibal’s shoulder. “Little one, take your hands away. Daddy knows best,” as Will gently peeled away Hannibal’s hands from his genitals. “Oh, is this what you were worried about?” Hannibal nodded, his eyes shut tight fearing if he opened them this would be a dream. “There’s nothing wrong with you, my beauty.” Hannibal shivered at the praise, moving his hands up to his shoulders.

Will reached around and placed his own hands directly over Hannibal’s. “Let me feel, my darling regazzo.”  Hannibal whimpered and pressed his shoulders against Will, trying to nuzzle and nip at his neck.  Will gently directed their hands in tandem over Hannibal’s shoulders, chest, abdomen, gliding ever closer to to Hannibal’s cock but never touching it directly.

“Let daddy help you make it better.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. It’s very natural and it happens to all men.  Here, give me your hand.” Will took Hannibal’s right hand and moved it behind his back, palm outward. Will stepped forward and placed his throbbing cock against Hannibal’s open palm rubbing up and down.  Hannibal leaned back against Will and groaned with lust.  

Will stepped away and turned the shuddering pliant man around to face him.  “Let’s get you clean,” Will said as he soaped up Hannibal’s shoulders.  “Arms up!” Will proceeded to lather every inch of Hannibal from his shoulders down to his waist, leaving no spot untouched.  He bent down and soaped up one leg and then the other, asking Hannibal to lift up his feet so he could do in between his toes and under his foot.

Hannibal was shivering and panting by this point, painfully stimulated, struggling to stay in control. Will gently spun the overstimulated man around again and proceeded to lather up the backs of his legs and his torso, moving in reverse to stand upright behind Hannibal. “I need you to put your hands against the wall and lean for me. That’s it. That’s good,” Will cooed.  “Just a last little bit and you will be all clean,” Will said as he lathered up his right hand. “Spread your legs, wide, wider for Daddy.” Will had nudged his leg in between Hannibal’s and helped him to widen his stance. Will grabbed Hannibal’s left hip hard enough to bruise as he brought his soapy right hand in between Hannibal’s legs and proceeded to caress and soap his ass, perineum, balls and erect penis. Hannibal was shivering and shaking, eyes rolled back, babbling in a half dozen different languages.  It took every ounce of self control Hannibal possessed not to cum right there and then. Will rinsed Hannibal down and hugged him quickly. “I’m so proud of you! Dry off and meet me in my bedroom.”

Trying to force his brain to work, Hannibal shut off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a fluffy towel to dry off.  Will had just escalated their nascent relationship into a much more pleasureable one.  If the shower was anything to go by, the rest of the evening was going to be quite interesting.  Hannibal wondered how he was going to survive. This was like driving a sports car when he had been bicycling just the day before. If a relationship could pull G Force, this one just did.

Drying off and not bothering with clothes, Hannibal wandered down the hall to Will’s bedroom. His feet padding quietly, he stepped into the room and stood in surprise by what he saw.  Will had a button-down shirt on and was in the process of pulling up a delicate pair of red lacy panties over his pert ass. He saw Hannibal standing there and gave the elastic a little thwak so that noise carried in the room. Hannibal’s cock twitched at the sound and he licked his lips.  “Daddy’s just finishing dressing,” Will said and he slipped the suit pants on and finished zipping up. He pulled the shirt closed and buttoned it up as Hannibal watched, suddenly fascinated by Will’s deft fingers.

“Now, let’s see what Daddy’s bought you.” Will gestured to the profusion of boxes on the bed, each one wrapped lavishly with a bow.  Will walked over to Hannibal and gently guided the dumbstruck man to the end of bed. “I need to make sure you’re dry,” Will said as he rubbed Hannibal’s silky hair gently with the towel.  “Sit on the bed a moment, dear.”  Will picked up a soft brush and proceeded to brush Hannibal’s hair ever so gently, telling him how beautiful he was, how much he adored him and how he loved playing with him. Hannibal caught one of Will’s hands and cupped his cheek in the palm, sighing as his cheek made contact. Will caressed Hannibal’s cheekbone with his thumb as he finished brushing his hair.  “Now, come and stand by the foot of the bed.  Please open the small black box.”

Hannibal picked up the box and overcome with emotion, started to shake. “Shh, Daddy will get you started,” Will said as he pulled on the oversized bow on the box. Hannibal held his breath as the bow fell to the bed. He gingerly pulled off the top of the box which weighed next to nothing.  He placed the box on the bed and his fingers gently parted the tissue paper looking for the treasure inside. Feeling silk, he gently pulled a pair of black lace panties out of the box. He was afraid to breathe sure that they would float away on an exhaled breath.  “Oh, Daddy! For me? Really?,” Hannibal sighed.

“Yes, my pet. All for you. Let’s see you put them on. You will make Daddy happy if you wear them. They suit you. Something for my bravo regazzo.” Hannibal blushed at the praise.  Will stood nearby in case Hannibal needed steadying as he pulled on the delicate undergarments. It was all he could do to get them to cover his ass. How he was going to get them up over his genitals escaped him at the moment. “I think if you move this back here, they should fit,” as Will barely brushed Hannibal’s scrotum and indicated he should tuck it further back. Shaking and afraid he was going to rip them to shreds, it took Hannibal three tries before he tucked himself in and pulled the panties up over his cock. “Turn for Daddy. You know how to pirouette. Show me.” Hannibal obeyed the order, his face flushed. “So lovely you are. But there are more boxes to open.  Unwrap the gold one next.”

Hannibal turned back to the bed and pulled the bow off wondering what was inside. As before, once the lid was lifted, a mass of tissue paper awaited exploration. Feeling a little more bold, Hannibal felt metal, some sort of clip. His face betrayed his puzzlement, until he released the garment from its bed of tissue. He blinked rapidly looking at the black silk garter belt in his hands. Hannibal moaned and unconsciously shifted his hips, gasping as the lace and silk glided over his body. It was all Will could do not to grab Hannibal and bend him in half right there and then.  

“Go over by the full-length mirror, it will be easier to put on if you can look at yourself while you do it,” Will commanded as he moved toward the chair in the room. Hannibal could feel Will’s gaze burning into his skin, invisibly branding it as he put on the garter belt. He could feel the straps swaying and hitting his thighs, brushing his hips and occasionally brushing his genitals. Everytime he moved the panties slipped and slid across his flesh.

“Now, move back by the bed.  I want you to open the biggest box next.” Hannibal moved elegantly as if he were dancing with a partner, back to his previous position. He opened the next box.  There was less tissue inside but it didn’t mean what it contained was less sumptuous than what he already had on.  Inside was an elegantly-cut, impeccably-stitched black full-length silk robe.  Hannibal couldn’t help but groan when he pulled it free of the box. He looked at Will with tears in his eyes. “All for you my love,” whispered Will.  

Hannibal looked at Will, his face, ears, neck flushed. “Please, may I give you a thank you kiss for the presents, Daddy?”

“In a moment. Please sit on the bed for me. No wriggling and keep your hands still.” Will walked over to the bed, shifting the empty boxes to the floor and sat next to Hannibal. “You’ve already seen that our play time will be different tonight and I wanted to talk to you about it. “

Hannibal nodded, his eyes bright, his hair falling into his face. Will continued, “Daddy is going to teach you new things tonight. I'm going to be touching you like I did in the shower. I'm going to make you feel good. All you have to do is listen to my directions. If you can't follow directions, you are too little to play and the games stop. Do you understand, Hannibal? Can you repeat back to me?”

“We are going to play new games and I have to follow directions tonight,” Hannibal said simply.  

“Or?”

“We stop playing. Can I kiss you now, Daddy?” Hannibal asked breathlessly.

“Almost. Three more things. You cannot touch Daddy unless he tells you to. You keep your hands to yourself.” Not trusting himself at the moment, Hannibal promptly sat on his hands.

“Lastly, Daddy wants to make you feel so good but he wants you to wait for him though.  What is your safeword to tell Daddy that you are close and I should slow down?”  

Hannibal understood immediately “Nebula.”

Will smiled and said “I want you to stand for me.”  

Hannibal complied languidly as the long silk robe draped and swirled around his body and pooled on the floor.  Will stood up and walked around him. “Very good.”  Will leaned slowly in and brushed his lips against Hannibal’s, the smallest amount of pressure.  “Remember you mustn’t move unless Daddy tells you. Keep your arms at your side.”

Hannibal let out a sigh and Will smiled, the shape of his lips against Hannibal’s tickled slightly and caused a shiver of anticipation to vibrate down Hannibal’s spine.

“We are going to kiss now, Daddy knows the way you like to be kissed.”   

Hannibal closed his eyes and hummed in agreement.  Will placed his top lip against Hannibal’s and kissed him, causing the older man to groan, slightly opening his mouth.  Will continued forcing Hannibal’s lips apart further with his teasing tongue until he felt teeth.  Will licked Hannibal’s bottom lip, then caught it between his own and pulled it outward slightly.  Hannibal grunted and opened his mouth further to Will’s exploration while the resulting approving groan from Will made Hannibal deepen the kiss more, his tongue chasing Will’s.

Will broke the kiss, placing his hand on Hannibal’s cheek, his  lips still glistening and slightly swollen. “Open your eyes.”  Hannibal opened his eyes slowly, “You were so good at that.”

Hannibal smiled and moaned slightly as Will stroked Hannibal’s cheek gently.  Hannibal remained standing as Will removed his hand and took a step back from Hannibal.  “Stay here,” came the command.

Will then walked to the chair that he had positioned a little ways from the bed facing Hannibal and sat down.  Will didn’t speak straight away, he just drank in the sight of Hannibal standing there for him.  He let out of deep breath and Hannibal felt like like the molecules from Will’s lungs had travelled across the room and kissed his skin with a feather-light softness.  Hannibal could feel Will’s eyes, his stare, his need, it was intoxicating.

The light in the room had softened and the air was warm.  It had taken them so long to get here.   It all had to be behind them now, it was all over now that they were here in this room together.  Hannibal shivered again, Will’s  lingering anticipation tenderly washing over him.  

Hannibal could feel the softness of the silk robe against his skin like a caress.  He was trying to concentrate, keep his hands  as steady as he could.

“Touch your chest, slowly.  Run your hand down your body.  I want you to feel yourself, your skin and  imagine it’s my hand.”  Will’s voice travelled over the air like smoke.

Hannibal undid the robe but kept half of it covering his body while he dragged a hand down his chest unhurriedly.

“What would you want daddy to do for you?  How would he touch you? Show me.”

Hannibal dragged his hand further down to his thigh.  His cock was filling and his breath hitched. He knew he needed to last so let out a long sigh to regain his composure.

“There’s one box left on the bed. Open it.”  Hannibal undid the bow with shaking hands, feeling the silk robe touching him everywhere.  He peeled off the pink lid and gently moved the tissue paper aside. He gasped when he saw what was inside.

“Good.”  Will’s voice again anchoring him to this world they were creating between them.  They were sharing heartbeats, it was palpable.  “Now put them on, one at a time, slowly.”  Will was commanding and it made Hannibal want to reach across the distance between them and taste those words on his lips.

Hannibal sat down on the edge of the bed, Will’s eyes never left him.  He picked up the first stocking, feeling the holes from the fishnet, he slowly placed it on his toes and pulled the fabric up over his foot, then his ankle, up over his calf, knee and then on to his thigh pulling it tight so the elastic held it in place.  He then fastened the clip from the garter he was wearing to the stockings to hold it in place.  Will watched this with a rapt attention.  Hannibal then repeated the action with the other stocking. Once it was clipped into place, he looked up at Will.

“Stand up.”  Will commanded.  Hannibal complied. As he did so, the robe fell open to reveal the garter belt, small black panties, cock straining against the silk and lace, and finally, the stockings covering his legs, tight, black triangles digging into his skin slightly.  

“How do you feel?”  Will’s voice was filled with awe and it made Hannibal feel pliable as if Will could mould him into any shape he wanted.

“Like I’m yours.”  Hannibal’s voice was a delicate whisper.

Will was fully dressed but Hannibal knew what was underneath those layers and he shivered again at the thought of it.  Will stood up and advanced on Hannibal stopping millimetres from him. Will avidly looked at every inch of Hannibal, lingering over every part of his body. Hannibal could feel those eyes on him as if he was being touched.  He closed his eyes and arched his head back moaning, exposing his long neck to Will.  

“Daddy likes it when you moan.”  Will’s voice was low, a rushed whisper, breath heavy with arousal and Hannibal moaned again causing a sly smile to flicker across Will’s face. “Place your arms behind and across your back grasping each wrist.  Do you need Daddy to show you what I mean?”

Hannibal nodded slowly. Will turned around and placed his arms behind his back, bending them at the elbow so the arms formed an L-shape, the forearms on top of each other, hands grasping at opposite elbows.

“Thank you.”  Hannibal breathed and then copied Will placing his arms in the same position behind his back.  Will turned around and smiled.  “Stay like that.  Don’t move. Don’t touch me unless I ask you.”

Hannibal longed to reach out and remove every item of Will’s clothing and feel the satin that he knew Will was wearing underneath.   However that was not part of the game, Will had been clear. Hannibal was not to touch him unless Will explicitly asked him to.  

Will took a step back to admire Hannibal standing there, a sheen of arousal on his skin glistening in the candle light.  “Do you want Daddy to touch you?”

Hannibal panted in response to this, his brain a fevered mess, imagination on overload, his mouth open with arousal, eyes glazed with lust.  “Yes.”  Hannibal breathed out.  

Will then took a step towards Hannibal and parted the robe more to reveal Hannibal’s chest. He pushed it slightly off his shoulders, fingers brushing feather-soft against the skin.  The tips of Will’s fingers brushed down Hannibal’s chest, drawing a line down the middle.  Hannibal tried to stay still under the light touch but could not help flinching slightly which made Will smile.  Fingers then circled Hannibal’s left nipple, grazing the skin with slightly more pressure.

“Does that feel good?”

“Mmm.”  Hannibal had closed his eyes in concentration as he felt every slight touch and brush from Will, his own hands were clasped tightly behind him, fingers digging into opposite elbows.

Will then took the nub of Hannibal’s nipple and pulled it between his fingers causing a keening noise to leave Hannibal’s mouth.  Will did it again and again until the nipple was red and hard, completely erect.  Will licked a hot stripe across it with his wicked tongue.

“Daddy, ahhhh.”  Hannibal moaned.

“Such a good regazzo.”  Will hummed as he gently took Hannibal’s nipple between his teeth and pulled.  Will watched Hannibal’s eyelids flutter in response.

“Fuck.” Hannibal stuttered and groaned.

Will focused his mouth’s attention to Hannibal’s other nipple while his hand played and caressed the first erect nub of flesh.  He repeated the touch, licking, sucking and biting until both were a deep bruising red, glistening with Will’s saliva.

Hannibal was shaking now and wasn’t sure how long he could still stand with Will’s tongue exploring his nipples. Now there other sensations for Hannibal to process in addition to Will’s mouth.  Hannibal could feel hands ghosting up and down Hannibal’s sides, varying pressure from light to almost painful, thumbs pressing into his hips, nails scraping lightly over hipbones.  It took all of Hannibal’s patience and willpower to not move under this exquisite torture. He willed himself not to even flinch as teeth bit at his flesh.  Hannibal could feel his skin warming under Will’s constant touch. He could almost feel the sweeping arches of Will’s fingerprints against his skin, it was so intimate.

Will straightened up and leaned in again to touch his lips against Hannibal’s.  Will’s hands brushed across the warm skin of Hannibal’s shoulders and down his arms while his chest pressed close to Hannibal.  Hannibal could feel Will’s clothes against his skin: it was intoxicatingly erotic.  Hannibal breathed in their shared desire.  Will smiled again as he slipped his hands underneath the robe to feel the small of Hannibal’s back, fingers finding the deep groove in the centre, nails scraped a path down stopping just short of Hannibal’s panties.

Will slowly removed his hands from Hannibal and then took a step back. Hannibal whimpered slightly at the loss of Will’s closeness.

“Turn and face the mirror.”  Will said as Hannibal breathed deep, needing several minutes struggling to compose himself. Will could see his cock was straining against the underwear.  

Recapturing his composure, Hannibal turned as graceful as an athlete, turning to face the mirror and taking in his reflection.  Will moved to stand just behind him looking over his shoulder. Hannibal’s skin looked almost luminous in this light. He looked at his legs covered in the fishnets he had never imagined himself wearing and found he liked the way it looked.  The robe was still gathering around his arms which he had not moved from his behind his back.  The black pool of silk underneath his feet felt soft and cold.

“You look beautiful. Daddy enjoys you like this. Do you enjoy seeing yourself like this?”  Will whispered this into Hannibal’s ear, he stood so close but not touching.

“Yes,” paused Hannibal, “Daddy.” Hannibal was barely able to utter the latter, mostly inarticulate with lust.  Will thought it was as close as he got to lip-reading watching Hannibal’s mouth voice the words in the mirror, both men breathless with arousal.

“Daddy wants you to know how beautiful how you are. I love to see you like this. It makes Daddy very happy.  It makes Daddy want to look at you like this forever.  Do you like that Daddy loves to look at you?”

“Yes.”

“You enjoy my eyes on you. You enjoy me dressing you just the way I want?”

“Yes, daddy, god yes.”

“Show daddy how much you enjoy yourself. You may remove one of your hands from behind your back.  I’m going to hold the other one.”  Will clasped his hand around Hannibal’s left wrist holding it in place.

Hannibal moved his other hand to the front of the straining underwear.  He placed his hand over his cock waiting for instruction, fingers shaking. “Show daddy what makes you feel good.”

Hannibal slipped his hand inside the lacy undergarment and guided the tip of his penis out.  He licked and sucked at his fingers, slowly eased back his foreskin and began to gently rub himself against his own hand, suddenly feeling faint with desire, needing to lean into Will who held his wrist tightly.  “Do you want daddy to kiss you again?”

Hannibal arched his neck back and moaned a wanton “yes,” his pupils blown black with desire.

“Oh, you are so beautiful.”  Will captured Hannibal’s lips with his as Hannibal craned his neck around to meet Will’s mouth.  “You have been so good for daddy.  I think you should take the robe off now for me.  I want you to do it slowly and I want you to watch yourself while you do it.”

Will let go of Hannibal’s wrist and stepped back still looking at Hannibal’s reflection in the mirror from over his shoulder.

“Yes daddy.”  Hannibal took a deep breath, still feeling Will’s lips on his, the taste of him on his tongue. Oh, how he wanted more!

Hannibal looked at his reflection and brought both his arms to his sides. His leaking cock was now standing tall in front of him pointing up to his stomach, beads of precum beginning to form.  He moaned at the sight of himself.  He slowly shrugged the robe off his arms and watched as it flittered to the floor to reveal him standing in black lace panties, stockings and garter belt.  “Look at yourself my love, look at every part of yourself. I want you to see what I see.  I want you to see the constant insistence of your beauty.”

Following his Daddy’s instructions, Hannibal looked at Will’s reflection in the mirror. mesmerized by what he saw. With Will’s heavy-lidded stare on him he felt beautiful, desired. He hadn’t felt anything other than broken for so long. In this room, in this bubble, under Will’s ardent gaze, he felt radiant.

Will reached his hand around to the front of Hannibal’s stomach, fingers brushing over the scar from the gunshot wound.  Hannibal flinched at the touch. “No my love, daddy wants you to know your scars are part of what makes you so stunning to him.”  Will made small, delicate circles around the slightly puckered, red skin and Hannibal moaned.  “Daddy wants you to look at yourself.  Don’t close your eyes my love.”  Hannibal opened his eyes again and watched, hypnotised, as Will touched his scar so gently. “Do you want Daddy to kiss it better?”

Hannibal smiled and nodded.  Will slowly moved to stand in front of Hannibal, looking at his flushed face, neck and chest before he gently knelt down. “Put your arms behind your back again like you did before.”  Will commanded.

Hannibal moved his arms to the same position behind his back.  Will placed his hands on Hannibal’s hips. He leaned in close and placed his lips on the raised mark of the gunshot wound leaving a chaste kiss there.  Will smiled and gently started to circle the tip of his tongue around the scar. Hannibal panted and moaned, throwing his head back, his cock was straining so hard now he was not sure how long he could last. He could feel wetness on his abdomen as his cock bobbed against it, liquid oozing down its length.  He had the strange feeling he could come just from this. His legs were trembling uncontrollably and his knees felt like shaky like reeds blowing in a summer wind.

Eventually Will stopped and stood up, his fingers trailing upwards to mirror his movement. Hannibal was panting, senses reeling. Will gently kissed Hannibal’s mouth pressing his body against Hannibal’s erection.  Hannibal felt Will’s rigidness press against him, imagined how pink and red it must look, imagined his musky taste on his tongue, imagined how _feel_ inside him. His brain caught up with his runaway sensations and he realized he was fast approaching the edge, panicking, he cried out “Nebula!”

Immediately, Will grasped Hannibal’s erect cock at the base and squeezed **hard** , continuing to apply pressure. “UGH!” Hannibal wheezed and trembled trying to stave off his orgasm. “You don’t need to wait so long, dearest before you say your word.  Come back from the edge.  Breathe deeply.  Slowly.   Shhh.  It’s all right,” as Will searched Hannibal’s face, catching his eyes.  Hannibal nodded, whole body slumping with exhaustion.

Crisis averted, Will murmured “Here, let Daddy help you,” guiding a shaken Hannibal back onto the bed and lying next to him. “Daddy’s so proud of you!  Mi bravo regazzo, you followed all instructions beautifully! Relax now. Just relax for a bit. That’s it.”  Hannibal was almost whimpering as Will deepened his touching, massaging Hannibal’s sore arms and shaky legs.

Hannibal asked, “Will you hold me, Daddy? Can we cuddle?”

“Yes, of course, my pet. Are you cold?”

Hannibal shook his head no and rolled onto his side, silently requesting Will spoon him from behind. Hannibal felt Will’s muscular arms encircle him and he exhaled slowly, all tension leaving his body. He hummed in gratitude and wriggled closer to Will who in return, pressed closer.  Will heard a muffled, contented, “Thank you, Daddy.  Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course, little one! Just relax,” as Will kissed the back of Hannibal’s neck nuzzling it with his nose listening to Hannibal’s contented noises. “You are so beautiful. I could touch you for days.”

Long moments passed with both of them enjoying the contentment of just being close, content and cherished. Will’s fingertips itched with the anticipation of touching Hannibal again.  He was so so beautiful like this, open and languid, muscles completely relaxed, so very tempting to arouse.  

Will gave in to the temptation, index finger and thumb ghosting along the sides of Hannibal’s now flaccid penis, hardly making contact, the rest of his hand cupped over the tip, not touching but Hannibal registered the heat from Will’s hand anyway. Will slowly rubbed himself up against Hannibal’s silk-and-lace-encased ass, listening to the soft noises Hannibal was making.

“OH, ah, Daddy, ah, please,” moaned Hannibal.

“Hmm, is there something you need? Tell Daddy.”

Hannibal gulped, “Daddy, please touch me. ”

“I am touching you,” as Will continued to barely caress Hannibal’s thickening cock.

“No, uh, uh. You are _teasing_ me.”

“Just so.”

Hannibal whined, “I need more, please! Touch me! Please, ah, touch me.”

“Roll on your back. Daddy wants to worship you.”

Hannibal moaned and he couldn’t help his eyes rolling back, back arching in anticipation.

Will explained, “I’m going to move you now.  Shift this way, yes, across the bed, just like that.” Will placed Hannibal so that he was lying crossways on the big king bed. Will was sitting up with his back against the headboard, legs stretched out. Hannibal’s bottom rested against Will’s leg, Hannibal imagined he must feel so warm pressed up Will, his skin felt like a furnace to himself.

Will positioned Hannibal’s leg, the one furthest from him, so that it bent at the knee with the hip rotated outward, draping it over Will’s legs, opening Hannibal to view, all displayed and beautiful. Will drew the other leg upward, bending the knee and holding Hannibal’s stocking-clad foot in one hand while the other was free to roam wherever he wished. With both hands, Will started to rub the bottom of Hannibal’s foot, concentrating on the fleshy ball of his foot but also wriggling Hannibal’s toes and caressing his heel and sides of his foot.  

“Remember Daddy’s rules, Hannibal.  You can grip the bedclothes if you must but no touching Daddy or yourself. Understood?”

Hannibal hummed in response as Will massaged his foot.  Will stopped and lightly smacked Hannibal on his leg.

“Daddy asked you a question. Are we stopping?”

“No, nononono” Hannibal babbled. “Daddy! I’m so sorry! Please, I love playing with you! Please, don’t stop. I’ll be good,” Hannibal was all but sobbing by this point.

“You begged me so sweetly, regazzo.  It’s all right, dearest. I won’t stop but you have to remember my rules, hmm?”

“Yes, Daddy!  I understand.  I can’t touch you or myself.  I can only grip the bed covers.”

“That’s right, mi bravo regazzo!  Daddy knew you could do it!  Shall we play some more then?”

“Please, Daddy” came the breathy response.

Will hummed, pleased with how the evening was going.  He continued to concentrate his attention to Hannibal’s foot knowing that each touch was sending waves of increasing sexual pleasure throughout Hannibal’s body. Will placed Hannibal’s foot down on his leg and stroked the top of Hannibal’s foot but much more lightly.

Finished with the foot, Will’s attention moved to Hannibal’s ankles, his shin and calves, making his slow way up Hannibal’s leg. He could see Hannibal’s other leg muscles twitching in response and noted how Hannibal was groaning and struggling not to wriggle, his hands sporadically gripping the bed covers.

“You are doing so well for me, my love. I’m going to move now. Stay as you are.”  Will wriggled out from under Hannibal’s legs.  Will moved the limb he had been caressing and massaging so that it mirrored the position of Hannibal’s other leg.  Will moved to the other side of Hannibal, shifting his hip rotating it gently and arranging the leg so that it bent upward at the knee, just like before.  Will continued his attention to Hannibal’s foot, ankle and leg, watching Hannibal’s body respond to his caresses.

Finishing with massage, Will moved to kneel in between Hannibal’s legs, grasping both his hips and pulling his body toward him abruptly.  Hannibal gave a surprised yelp at the sudden shift in position but recovering his composure quickly. Will chuckled and rubbed Hannibal’s hips, moving down to Hannibal’s thighs.  At the same time, Will bent forward and flicked his tongue, giving kitten licks to Hannibal’s balls.

“Merde!” swore Hannibal loudly.

Will laughed and pulled back and said, “See? The French lessons are paying off!” The only response to this was a string of angry Lithuanian words.  Giggling to himself, Will bent back down and laved at Hannibal’s scrotum. He could see in his peripheral vision, Hannibal’s death grip on the bedcovers, listening to his increasing moans, curses and pleading in response to his ministrations. Having a better sense of where Hannibal was in his aroused state, Will pulled back and stroked Hannibal’s thighs waiting for him to come back to himself.  He stayed like that for a while cooing and gentling Hannibal, bringing him back from the precipice.

Gauging Hannibal’s response, Will bent forward, his fingers gently touching the foreskin and sliding it back to reveal Hannibal’s erect cock, whereupon he licked Hannibal’s cock from base to head in one hot, wet swipe. _There go his hands in their death grip_ , thought Will. He focused on getting the silk and lace panties as wet as he possibly could, sucking and making obscene slurping noises while Hannibal struggled not to move and remembered to breathe.

Will pulled back and rolled on his side clasping Hannibal around his abdomen.“Stay here love. Relax. Breathe deep in through your nose and out through your mouth.”   When Hannibal had recovered, Will eased his clenched fingers out of the bed covers and massaged his hands. Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open.

Will praised him for his obedience and sat him up slowly talking all the while he held him.  “I need you to stand up for me, darling.”  Hannibal groaned, but smiled beatifically at Will as he stood, letting Will position him as desired so that he was placed in front of the mirror again, Will standing behind him.  “Look at yourself, mia bravo regazzo. What a lovely, wrecked sight you make in your finery. Do you want to kiss me again?”    

Hannibal was only capable of monosyllables at this point, “Yes.”  As before, he leaned back and exposed his lovely neck, stretching to reach Will’s lips, desperate for a taste.  Will broke the kiss, “such a beautiful regazzo for daddy.  You’ve been so good, so good. I think you should get a reward.”

Hannibal smiled, “yes please daddy.”

“Wait here my love. Don’t move. Place your hands behind you like I showed you.”  Will left Hannibal and went to one of the bags he had brought in earlier. He retrieved a box and a tube of what Hannibal soon realised was lube.  Will placed the box down on the bed for later, keeping the lubricant in his hand. He made his way over to Hannibal and stroked a hand over his ass gently.  Will circled around to the front of Hannibal and kissed him again slowly, while rubbing his clothed body against Hannibal’s.  Will dropped the tube of lube on the floor with a soft thud and ran his fingers up Hannibal's abdomen to his nipples kissing and biting them.  “Daddy can't resist you.  You are so gorgeous like this,” Will smiled at Hannibal who was moaning and making keening noises in anticipation.

“Please daddy.”

Will moved behind Hannibal, moving close behind him.  Suddenly he grabbed a large handful of Hannibal’s hair and yanked his head backwards, exposing his long lovely throat.  At the same time, he grabbed Hannibal’s hip, fingertips bruising into the skin.  Will moved Hannibal’s head to the side, elongating his neck, nipping, biting and sucking at his neck raising a spectacular mark on Hannibal’s neck.  All Hannibal could do is moan and writhe under Will’s ministrations.  

Will released Hannibal and knelt down again, hooked his thumbs under the elastic of the underwear Hannibal was wearing.   Hannibal could feel his cock spring free at the touch, flinching as more precum was starting to form. As Will pulled the sodden panties down and released Hannibal's confined balls, he blew warm air gently all over Hannibal's genitals causing more groaning, and panting from above. Hannibal's thighs shook as Will dragged the sodden silk and lace the rest of the way down Hannibal's legs. Will carefully lifted Hannibal’s feet one foot at a time of out of the soaked fabric.   

Will placed the panties on the floor inside one of the smaller boxes and picked up the lube.  He walked around to stand behind Hannibal again. He squeezed some of the gel on his fingers letting it warm up in his hand and Hannibal moaned.  “Ssshh my love, breathe. Daddy wants to make you feel good. ”

Will gently circled Hannibal’s entrance with the tip of his finger not penetrating him just stroking his skin.  He slowly eased his index finger inside Hannibal, stroking him at the same time at his rim with his thumb.   “Watch yourself as daddy pleases you.”  Hannibal watched as his own eyes widened, lips parted, cock so hard now it was verging on painful.  “Breathe my love, daddy wants to take his time.  So good for me, my lovely. Ah, watch, every time I slip my finger inside, you throb for me. See? Just like that.”  By now, Hannibal was panting, his body flushed while his breathy moans, whimpers and wails all causing Will to himself become more aroused at the sound of them.

Will kissed Hannibal's inner thigh just above where the stocking ended. Hannibal groaned and Will watched as a string of precum dripped a long silvery line on the way to the floor.  Fortunately, he stopped it with his hand.  He came around and stood in front of Hannibal holding up his hand covered in Hannibal’s precum.  “Daddy’s dirty.  Clean me up.  Make my fingers all nice and wet,” as Will inserted two fingers deep into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal feasted on them voraciously, eyes watering as WIll pushed them deep into Hannibal’s mouth.

Will eased his sopping wet fingers out of Hannibal's mouth and continued his exploration of Hannibal’s ass.  He slid two fingers in scissoring them and stretching Hannibal open, rotating them gently as he praised Hannibal for being so obedient.  He could see Hannibal's arms shaking with fatigue from being in the same position. Will eased his fingers out of Hannibal and moved so he was standing in front of him blocking his view of the mirror.

“Darling, Daddy wants you to let your arms down now.  Here lean on me. That's it,” Will coaxed as Hannibal unclenched his fingers and shifted his arms, groaned as he did so. “Here, sit down Hannibal. Let Daddy do it for you,” as Will gently moved them.  Will massaged Hannibal’s arms and released some of the tension in the muscles. Hannibal groaned at the sight of Will’s dextrous, strong hands kneading his flesh. The tempo changed from massage to caresses with Will giving wide-open mouthed bites and nibbles, not breaking the skin or leaving any marks.  He spent extra time at his scars at Hannibal’s wrists, nuzzling and licking them gently.  

“Lie down on the bed.”  Will gently commanded, Hannibal slowly inched himself back on the bed and laid down.  Will was still standing at the bottom of the bed between Hannibal’s feet.  “Rest for a moment my love. Breathe deep for me, in through your nose and out through your mouth.  Again.  Again.  That’s it.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out again. He could feel everything each molecule in the air like it was lightning on his skin.  He was beginning to feel like all the pieces that had been broken from him were somehow coming together with every tender touch that Will gave him.  Every inch of his skin felt like it was vibrating, humming at a new frequency.  He could taste his own arousal in his mouth and it was fast making him come undone.  The silence between them allowed Hannibal to collect his thoughts a little and find some small semblance of his control back.  He knew Will was watching him.  He opened his eyes to the a look of sheer adoration from Will one that he had only hoped in his wildest dreams to see.  This certainly was more than he had ever imagined.  Will smiled at him, slow and languidly.  “You are beautiful for Daddy.”

Hannibal couldn’t find words yet, they couldn’t form through the thick, heavy taste of his arousal.  He could sense Will’s excitement, the feeling of him being _pleased_ was so palpable Hannibal couldn’t help but moan again.

“Can you move your arms again. my love?”

Hannibal breathed a sigh and nodded.  

“Good, I want you to raise your arms above your head and hold onto the headboard.  I don’t want you to let go no matter what.”

The phrase _no matter what_ reverberated around his head, making it feel like his brain was overheating.

Will laughed, it was a soft and loving laugh, “I promise only the most exquisite of torture. Daddy only wants to make you beg.  You like to beg for daddy: I know you do.  Daddy loves it.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and moaned but he complied and moved his arms behind his head and grasped the headboard.

“Daddy can restrain you if you want to but I think you can restrain yourself. Daddy knows how strong you are.  Will you be strong for daddy and resist temptation?  I promise it will be worth it.”  Hannibal was starting to come undone, his eyes still closed, his knuckles white from the grip on the bed.  Will walked over to the head of the bed and leant over and whispered into Hannibal’s ear, “Daddy needs you to answer me.  I need you to return to me, darling. Take as much time as you need.”

Will walked back to the end of the bed again and Hannibal moaned.  He took several deep breaths and managed to calm himself, although the anticipation pushed down on him like a soft insistent weight.

Hannibal slowly opened his eyes and look again at that hot, worshipful gaze and managed to find words “Yes, Daddy.”  

It was Will’s turn to moan now at just hearing the way Hannibal was just holding on, that perfect control was well and truly cracking and it was glorious.

“Bravo regazzo.”

Will retrieved the lube and opened the box that he had put aside earlier.  Hannibal watched him with more than a small amount of interest.  Hannibal’s eyes went wide when he saw what Will had taken out of the box.  Will grinned.  Inside the box had been a sleek, black vibrator.

Will squeezed some lube onto his hands and settled himself between Hannibal’s legs. “Unfurl for me. Yes, just like that,” as Hannibal pulled his knees to his chest.  He covered Hannibal’s nearly-erect cock in a thin layer of lube his touch efficient but soft.  Switching on the vibrator, the buzzing filled the air as Hannibal panted and bit his lips, even his toes clenching and curling in anticipation.  “Breathe my love. This is just the first setting.”  

Hannibal took another deep breath and held it.  He was almost completely rigid by now just from anticipation. Will once again so deftly eased back Hannibal’s foreskin making him gasp, all he could do was watch as Will touched the tip of his cock with the vibrator and immediately pulled it away. Hannibal spasmed involuntarily jerking his hips upward, neck bending backward, his voice dropping in pitch as he moaned and keened. “This is how it will be, Hannibal. Just tiny little touches. You can take this for me.”

Watching Hannibal intently, Will made one slow circle around the tip of his cock while Hannibal was flinching at the pleasure.  He directed the toy to various areas, moving it up and down the shaft so gently and almost clinically.  Hannibal could do nothing but twitch, curse and watch as Will focused on his single task, went about pleasuring him.  Will made sure to take the vibrator away frequently to prolong the intensity of what Hannibal was experiencing.

After a short time of doing this at the lower settings, seeing how used Hannibal was getting to the sensations, Will switched the vibrator up a few levels. Hannibal was first alerted to this because of the increased noise and increased intensity.  Will repeated the same movements again and Hannibal moaned, his hips beginning to arch up.  

“So beautiful for daddy, so responsive.”  Will’s tone was soothing and loving all but breaking Hannibal.   Will would take the vibrator away for moments at a time to allow Hannibal to come back to himself seeming to know exactly the amount of time to leave between stimulations.  

“Please, please daddy.”  Hannibal panted as Will had put the the level of the vibrator up again.  Hannibal’s back was arching off the mattress and his hips moving from side to side desperately trying to find some kind of friction to release himself. His cock was a deep red, throbbing and twitching with a nearly constant stream of precum which was dripping down its length to stain the bedclothes. Throughout this exquisite torture Hannibal’s hands as promised did not leave the headboard, his knuckles white and prominent with the force he was holding on.  “Please let me come daddy, please.” pleaded Hannibal whose voice was breathless and stuttering.

Will removed the vibrator again and Hannibal moaned at its loss, “Such a bravo regazzo for daddy.  I need you to last for daddy.  He wants to take his time remember.”

Hannibal closed his eyes, shivered, and cried, tears leaking at the corners of his eyes.  

Will smiled “just a little longer and then you get a reward.”

Will ran the vibrator along the length of Hannibal’s cock again.  As he continued to circle the reddened tip, more precum oozed down Hannibal’s turgid shaft. Will removed the toy, shutting it off and placing back on the bed, easily available.  “Hmmmm. So good for daddy.”  Will gently stroked Hannibal’s thighs, grounding him in the moment.   

Will got off the bed and Hannibal watched him breathing heavily.  Will slowly began to get undressed as Hannibal watched him.  The shirt was unbuttoned, belt undone, fly's unzipped to reveal a flash of lace.  The shirt was shucked off muscular shoulders and set aside. Will turned around and took off his trousers, obscenely bending over so that Hannibal could enjoy the view.  Once Will was only wearing the panties he looked over his shoulder coyly at Hannibal whose cock twitched at the sight of him.  Will smiled and turned around slowly.  Hannibal could see Will’s cock, dripping and red, obscenely protruding from the waistband of the red panties and he groaned.

Agonisingly slowly, Will made his way back on the bed to settle himself between Hannibal’s legs.

“Remember no moving your arms unless daddy tells you to.”

Hannibal desperately wanted to touch Will.  He licked his lips, seeming oblivious to everything except the Will’s groin. It was painful how much he wanted to touch especially now since Will was all but naked except for that red lace.  Will carefully laid over Hannibal bracing himself with one hand by Hannibal’s head and the other by his hip.  Will’s hair tickled Hannibal’s cheek who moaned again.  Will leant down a fraction and brushed his lips against Hannibal’s softly.  “Hmm so good for daddy.  Both men’s cocks were touching fractionally now and it felt like a divine intervention for Hannibal who attempted to grind up against Will who stopped him gently moving the hand that was by Hannibal’s hip to his mouth.  Will’s body weight was now pressing down against Hannibal’s, squeezing their erections between their bodies. Hannibal could feel the lace now, his mouth open as he panted.   Will slipped two of his fingers between Hannibal’s open lips parting them further.  He touched those wolf-fang canines of Hannibal’s with glee. “Open for daddy, you know what I need.”

Moaning, Hannibal opened his mouth and took Will’s fingers inside and sucked, his tongue dragging circles around them.  “Bravo regazzo.”  Will smiled and then managed to sit back between Hannibal’s legs again, he pushed the sodden fingers inside Hannibal’s already wide hole scissoring as he did so just to make sure that Hannibal was ready for him.  Hannibal arched his back off the bed and turned his head to the side biting his lower lip and keening, soft ah, ah, ah’s, each one rising on inflection . “You are so hot inside, so slick for me. I can feel you fluttering around my fingers. You feel so good for daddy. “

Will removed his fingers and dragged his hands down Hannibal’s thighs rubbing them gently.  He then slightly lifted Hannibal’s legs so they were resting on Will’s hips.  He lowered the underwear freeing his erection, placing the waistband of the panties under his balls and poured more lube over himself, slicking himself.   

“Are you ready for Daddy? He wants you very much.”  

Will lined up with Hannibal and pressed his glans against Hannibal’s entrance. Hannibal answered, “Fuck! Please, please, ah, yes!”

Will tortuously pressed the head of his cock  just inside Hannibal, marveling at the sensations, feeling every ring of muscle.  Hannibal all but screamed in pleasure as Will entered him while gently rubbing his thighs and cooing encouraging words.  It was like being filled agonizingly slowly, the pleasure was building up and up. Hannibal felt vertigo as if he was on a precipice about to fall.  Will stopped sensing that Hannibal needed some time to come back to him.

“You are doing so well for daddy.  I know you can last my love. You look so beautiful when you are breaking like this.”  Will’s voice was a tether that brought Hannibal slowly down from the edge again.  Will waited until Hannibal had stopped writhing and was able to meet his gaze steady and strong. “Such a good boy.”

Will eased the whole way inside by increments with Hannibal swearing and gasping the whole time but they didn’t lose eye contact and Hannibal still grasped onto the bed. Will pushed the last little bit inside until he had bottomed and felt Hannibal’s interior muscles fluttering, clutching around him.  He listened to Hannibal’s sighs and moans without moving.  They stayed that way for a few moments until their breathing was more in sync.  Will then gently started to rock his hips still not looking away from Hannibal.  Hannibal could feel the build up again, that divine pressure burning up through him like blue bolts of electricity in his veins.

Will then reached down for the vibrator and turned it on, the sound alone making Hannibal moan again and Will smiled as he could feel Hannibal pulsate in response to the sound.  Will pulled back a bit, but still inside his lover. He needed a bit more room to maneuver the toy.  Will once again moved the vibrator on Hannibal’s cock at the same time he gently and slowly rocked his hips. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes, daddy oh yes, daddy, please more, please daddy.”  Hannibal was starting to become incoherent again so Will took away the vibrator and stroked Hannibal’s thighs slowly rocking his hips again.

Hannibal felt like he would never have a coherent thought again. His mind was ablaze with sensation so much so he did not know he hadn’t come already.  Will seemed to know exactly when he was about to reach the edge and draw back the pleasure, slowly comforting him with strokes and soothing words.  But as soon as he was back to himself the torture would start all over again and the only things leaving Hannibal’s mouth were pleading moans, sighs, cries and panting breaths, he was so far gone in arousal, in sensation, he could not even articulate words. All he could register were waves of pleasure pushing and pulling him, he felt like he was an empty boat on the ocean, being tossed to and fro.

“Shhh, my love.  Deep breaths, for me. Relax.”   Will slowly eased all the way out of Hannibal and gently pulled his saturated red panties up over his aching balls and cock.

At first Hannibal had only heard vague words as he was so lost to the high and intensifying but maddening rhythm Will had managed.  “Yes, please daddy, yes.”

“You can take you arms down now.  Do it slowly I imagine they are sore now, you have done so well.”  Hannibal gently moved his arms which ached beautifully, he was grounded by the pain as he opened his eyes and met Will’s needy gaze.  Will carefully took Hannibal’s hands in his and kissed them, licking the fingers.  Hannibal moaned and his cock twitched in response.  Will smiled.

“Can you sit up?”  Will asked as he gave Hannibal back his hands.  Hannibal slowly sat up his body so overstimulated with pain and pleasure he felt slightly dizzy.    Will was still on his knees as watched Hannibal’s eyes roam slightly.   “Take a moment my love.”  Will moved so that he was straddling Hannibal and kissed him gently, stroking his hair, down his neck and his shoulders.  They stayed like that for a while until Hannibal was strong enough to move.  

“I have one more thing Daddy wants you to wear but you need to relax a bit. I want to put it on you and then, my beautiful boy, daddy wants you to fuck him.” Will said.  

“Just wait there. Daddy will get it,” as Will moved off the bed. Hannibal could barely turn his head at this point, his eyes were closed but he could hear tissue or paper rustling.  Will got back on the bed and whispered, “Hannibal.” Hannibal opened his eyes, and all but purred at Will. “My love, Daddy has a new toy for you to wear.”  Hannibal’s foggy brain had trouble processing this last sentence. He looked quizzically at Will, a slight frown in between his eyebrows.

“Here let me show you.”  Will held up the cock ring and Hannibal flushed. “Let me get it nice and slippery for you, darling.” Taking his time slicking it up inside and out with lots of lubricant, Will said, “Let Daddy help you put it on for first time.  Then you will know how for next time.”

Will lifted Hannibal’s semi-hard cock and he slipped the ring over the head of the penis making sure not to catch any of Hannibal’s foreskin.  He eased it down Hannibal’s shaft with his index finger and thumb, praising Hannibal all the while, before resting it at the base of Hannibal’s penis.  

“Daddy is giving you permission to get yourself stiff” Hannibal started to stroke his shaft, flicking his hand and rotating it around his glans as he reached the head. It didn’t take long for him to get rigid. When it was proudly standing erect, he stopped. Hannibal looked at Will, eyes glazed, mouth slack-jawed with lust.

“Now, can you do that?  Can you put that beautiful cock inside of daddy?”

Will guided Hannibal to kneel at the end of the bed,  Will then turned at positioned himself so that he was on all fours in front of Hannibal.

“You can touch daddy now. However you want to, however you need to.”

Hannibal moaned and his hand reached out to the red silk straining over Will’s ass he stroked the fabric feeling the heat of the flesh beneath. Will’s breath hitched as he felt Hannibal’s hand on his ass.

“So beautiful, Daddy.  So lovely, all **mine** ,” growled Hannibal.

He pushed Will down on the bed so he was prone and proceeded to pull Will’s cheeks apart so that he could see every part of Will’s fluttering ass.  He leaned forward and licked Will through the lace.  Will groaned at the torture.

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s testicles, smelling his arousal and feeling the wet lace on his face.

“Let’s get this off you,” he said as he pulled Will’s waist up, raising his ass in the air and proceeded to inch the panties off, kissing every bit of exposed flesh as they were removed. He pulled them completely off and pulled Will’s cheeks apart again, relishing the lovely sight.

Hannibal licked a wide stripe from Will’s balls, over his perineum and across his ass, not stopping until he reached his dimple.  Then he did it again and again, listening to Will’s moans and sighs. He licked and sucked at Will’s puckered entrance, no penetration yet, practically drooling over it, excess saliva dripping on the the bed, Will’s perineum and balls. Slowly, he pointed his tongue and slipped it inside listening to the high pitched keening sound Will made as he was entered. Hannibal spent time probing and licking, tracing around the rim, before allowing his tongue to dart inside, holding back to tease listening to Will’s sighs and cries, before thrusting his tongue past the ring of muscle into the heat of Will.

Hannibal pulled back and he grabbed the lubricant.  He soaked his fingers with it finding Will’s hole, he pushed two of his fingers inside and they both moaned at the sensation.

“So good for daddy, so good,” cried Will. He started to move, to chase Hannibal’s fingers, desperate to have more inside of him.

“Can you take three Daddy?  I think you can take three.”

Hannibal poured more slick over Will’s hole and his fingers and plunged three inside, reveling in sensation. Will was shivering and cursing, “Fuck! ah, deeper, more, uh, uh, more!”

Hannibal pulled out his fingers teasing Will’s rim. “I’m ready for you Daddy.  Ready to make you feel good.”

“Yes, oh, yes yesyesyesyes.”

Hannibal lined up with Will’s twitching hole and thrust all the way in, bottoming instantly, exclaiming and drawing out the words, ”Fuck. Ohhhh, Fuck.”   Will thought he was going to come just from the sound of it, the animalistic urgency was wildly exciting, the language so seldom heard incredibly erotic.

Their cries and moans mixed with the slick noises of Hannibal’s rigid cock plowing into Will’s ass, the noise of Hannibal’s balls slapping against his entrance.  Hannibal shifted and made sure to graze Will’s prostrate on every punishing, pounding stroke.

“Not going to last,” Will panted.

Hannibal released one of his hands from Will’s hip and brought it around to Will’s open mouth, where he thrust two fingers inside.

“Suck!”

Will complied, swirling his tongue over the digits, humming and gasping, drool dripping from the side of his mouth as he worked over them.

Hannibal pulled his fingers out of Will’s mouth, slowed his powerful thrusts, then stopped completely, still staying inside of Will.  What he did next was unexpected.  Hannibal pushed both fingers up inside Will at the same time as his cock, sending both over the edge, first Will who contracted and fluttered around Hannibal as he pulled his fingers free, before savagely fucking him through his orgasm before his own roared through him.  It was all he could do not to fall on top of Will, insensate.

Eventually Hannibal regained enough to composure to pull out of Will and collapse next to him on the bed.  Will rolled over and kissed Hannibal slowly, his hand finding its way to Hannibal’s cock, gently easing off the cock ring as Hannibal moaned. Will got off the bed and went to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up and brought back a damp washcloth, a towel and a glass of water.  Will gently cleaned Hannibal and dried him off.  Will undid the clasps on the stockings and rolled them down and off Hannibal’s legs, fingers skirting the skin as he did so.  He removed the garter belt and placed all the lingerie on the chair.  Will gently held Hannibal’s head up with his hand and then held the glass of water against Hannibal’s lips and tipped it up, encouraging him to drink.  Once Hannibal had enough water he placed the glass down on the bedside table, letting Hannibal’s head lay back down on the pillow.  Will then gently stroked Hannibal’s thighs, smooth strokes up and down.  Hannibal dozed, exhaustion taking him. He whimpered slightly and Will soothed him with his voice.  

Will laid down beside Hannibal covering his chest with an arm and moving one leg over Hannibal’s, making sure Hannibal could feel his body weight on him.  Will whispered into Hannibal’s neck, pressing words of praise into the warm skin.  “Such a good regazzo.”  Will looked up at Hannibal while drawing slow circles in Hannibal’s chest hair as he witnessed the slow and steady rise and fall of each breath.  Hannibal looked serene, so calm and beautiful Will couldn’t help but smile.  “So beautiful for me, my love.”

Hannibal mumbled something in his sleep, Will brought his fingers to Hannibal’s lips to trace their shape. “Sleep now my love. Let Daddy watch over you.”

 

^^^^^^^

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was written to “Lust for Life” by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Title is taken from that song and has no relation to the “Lust for Life” classic by Iggy Pop nor the movie about Vincent Van Gogh film of the same name starring Kirk Douglas.


End file.
